


Gentleman

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: For your BMoL marathon, may I request a fic where the reader is a Winchester and she goes on a hunt with her brothers and Mick. When they get to the hotel, they all have their own rooms and Mick reveals the real reason for getting them all separate rooms (if you know what I mean J) AND Could I get a fic where Mick shows the Reader how much of a gentleman he is?





	Gentleman

Warnings: Drunk!Reader, smut, language

Fic:

If this is what it meant to hunt with the British Men of Letters, maybe working with them wouldn’t be so bad after all. Mick had insisted that you take him along on the next hunt you went on. You barely knew the man and he was hardly a hunter, you were afraid he’d be more of a liability than an asset. On top of that, you couldn’t deny the attraction you felt toward him; hunting by his side might be a distraction. Both of your brothers had been as reluctant to bring Mick along as you had been, but standing in your own private hotel room had you rethinking your reluctance.

You place your bag down on a nearby sofa and move to the window, pulling open the curtains. The view outside was gorgeous, nothing like the views of parking lots you had become accustomed to. Moving to the bed, you run your fingers along the silky comforter. Turning the sheets back, you find they’re much softer than the ones at the motels you were used to staying in. Mick had acted as if it were a shame that this was the best he could find for you, but you were in no way disappointed.

A knock on your door draws your attention and you head toward the sound. You expected to see your brothers, but as you crack the door open, you find Mick standing there. “Oh, hi,” you say, opening the door a little wider.

“Hello,” Mick says with a charming smile.

“D-did my brothers send you?” you ask him, wondering why he was standing outside your room. You had never been alone with him and the prospect made you nervous.

“No,” Mick answers, “I believe the lads are settling into their rooms as we speak. May I come in?”

“Um, sure,” you answer, moving to the side and allowing him entrance. Closing the door, you press your back to it. Not that you were complaining, but you wondered why he had decided to visit you.

“I was just wondering how you’re taking to the accommodations,” Mick continues. He walks around the room, examining the art as he speaks. As he examines the room, you examine him, watching the way he moves.

“It’s very nice,” you tell him, “And not having to share with my brothers makes it that much better. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Mick says, “Unfortunately this is the best we could find in the area, but they do have a bar downstairs and a pool if that takes your fancy.”

“Sounds nice,” you tell him.

“I was just about to head down for a drink, care to join me?” Mick asks. It almost sounded like he was asking you out on a date, but then again maybe you were only hearing what you wanted to hear.

“I’d love that,” you answer Mick smiles as he moves toward you and places his hand on the door handle. He was so close to you that you could feel the heat coming off him.

“Shall we?” he asks.

“Lead the way,” you tell him. Walking side by side with Mick, you head down to the hotel bar. Taking a seat in one of the lounge chairs, you wait for Mick to return with your order. “So,” you begin as Mick takes the seat next to yours and hands you your bottle of beer, “How many hunts have you been on?” You turn in your seat so that you can face him.

“Honestly, I don’t get out much,” Mick tells you, “I’m more on the tactical side of things which means I mostly stay in the compound and conduct research that can aid our hunters.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you ask to come with us?” you ask him before taking a sip.

“It doesn’t hurt to learn what it’s like to be out in the field,” Mick shrugs, “Perhaps you could teach me a few things.”

“I bet I could,” you reply, your cheeks heating up as you realize that you’re flirting with him. Mick chuckles before taking a sip of his drink. “I’m sure Ketch could have taught you everything you needed to know,” you say, trying to ignore the way Mick made you feel, “Why ask to hunt with my brothers?”

“I’m not here to hunt with your brothers,” Mick begins, but he doesn’t get to elaborate.

“There you are!” Dean says loudly, “Been looking all over for you two.” He takes a seat on the sofa across from you, his eyes flicking between you and Mick. Sam heads to the bar, grabbing a couple of beers for him and Dean.

“Starting without us?” Sam asks as he returns and takes a seat next to Dean. He gestures to the drink in your hand and Mick’s.

“We were just discussing the case,” Mick tells him, “It appears a werewolf has been terrorizing locals. I was hoping that tomorrow you could take me with you and show me how you go about conducting a hunt.”

“We go and ask questions, track down the monster, and gank it, what else do you need to know?” Dean asks.

“I have it on good authority that hunts have more intricacies than that,” Mick says.

“We’d be happy to teach you,” Sam tells him before Dean can answer.

“Thank you,” Mick says.

“And you’re welcome to join us on hunts whenever you like,” you add. Your comment earns you a smile from Mick as well as a dirty look from Dean. You can hear your eldest brother mumbling to himself and you’re sure he’s angry about the thought of having Mick around more often.

Your brothers hang around for a few more drinks before they decide to turn in for the night. Somewhere during the night, you’d switched to something a little stronger than beer and now you were definitely feeling the effects. You say your goodnights, but you don’t move from your seat and neither does Mick. Sam doesn’t seem to have any problem with leaving you alone with the Brit, but Dean doesn’t seem happy in the least.

“I don’t think your brothers are very fond of me,” Mick comments, swirling his drink in its glass.

“I think you’re right,” you tell him, giggling.

“That’s unfortunate,” Mick chuckles, “Hopefully I’ll be able to change the way they see me and my operation. But I was wondering, do I need to change your perception of me as well?”

“I -” you stumble, unsure of the answer he was looking for.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt if you saw me in a better light,” Mick answers for you.

“I s’pose not,” you agree, slurring your words.

“Perhaps if I knew more about you and your brothers, I could relate to them better,” Mick says, “What was it like growing up as a hunter?”

“What was it like growing up as a man of letters?” you question in return.

“Difficult, to say the least,” Mick tells you, not offering anything further.

“Guess growin’ up in the world of the supernatural s’not easy for anybody,” you tell him, “That’s what makes it so hard for my brothers and me to trust anyone; and the people who do earn our trust earn our loyalty too.”

“I can understand that,” Mick says, “It’s much the same for me; and I can only hope I can earn your trust, as well as your brothers’.” Flicking your eyes down, you notice his hand resting on the arm of your chair, palm up. Timidly, you move your hand closer to his, your fingertips just barely brushing his. You can’t deny the jolt of electricity you feel when his skin touches yours.

“Why’d you ask to hunt with us instead of with our mother?” you ask him, “She’s already on your side, she’s a better choice than my brothers and I to show you what hunting is like.”

“We may have her cooperation, but that doesn’t make Mary the best choice,” Mick tells you, “Besides, I have my own reasons for joining this hunt.”

“Might I be one of those reasons?” you ask, the alcohol in your system making you bold.

“You might be,” he answers. He takes your hand in his, his thumb running across your knuckles. Leaning toward the coffee table in front of your chair, you place your glass down among the other glasses and bottles that littered the surface. Mick polishes off his drink as he watches you as you move to stand in front of him, swaying on your feet. Leaning down, you take the glass from his hand and place it on the table as well.

You offer him your free hand and he quickly takes it, allowing you to guide him from the chair. As you pull him up, you stumble and Mick catches you before you can fall. “I think it’s time for you to retire, Love,” Mick suggests.

“I’m not that old,” you protest, “I won’t retire until I’m eighty.”

“I meant it’s time for you to go to sleep,” Mick corrects, “You’re cute when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not cute and I’m not drunk,” you tell him, making him laugh, “I’m just buzzed. Besides, you drank more than I did. You’re the one who’s drunk.”

“Sure I am, Love,” Mick laughs, “Let’s get you to bed.” Mick lets you lean on him as he leads you to the elevator. He presses the button for your floor before pressing the one for his.

“Mick?” you ask once the doors close.

“Yes?” he asks. Reaching for his cheek, you guide his lips to yours. Mick responds to you instantly, wrapping his arms around your waist and holding you to him as you deepen the kiss. Suddenly, he turns you, pushing you up against the wall. You drape your arms over his shoulders and tilt your head to the side, parting your lips and granting him access to your mouth. Mick breaks the kiss when the elevator comes to a stop and dings as the doors open. “This is my floor,” Mick tells you, though he doesn’t pull away.

“I thought you were a gentleman,” you comment, “A gentleman would walk me to my room.” Mick smirks, pressing his lips to yours as the elevator doors shut. When the elevator stops on your floor, you push him backward and out of the elevator. You pull him down the hall towards your room, kissing him as you walk.

“This is you,” Mick states once you reach your door.

“This is me,” you confirm, “Wanna come in?” You fumble with your key card, the alcohol making your hands uncooperative.

“Let me help,” Mick says, taking the key card from you and swiping it easily. Grabbing the front of his shirt, you drag him inside, pressing your lips to his again.

***

“Ugh,” you groan as you wake, the room blindingly bright. Pulling the covers up over your head, you try to ease the pounding in your head. Snuggling in towards the center of the bed, you brush against the solid frame of someone’s body.

“Mmm, good morning, Love,” the familiar voice says. Throwing the sheets down, you sit up on the bed, your heart racing. The night was a blur and you had no clue how you’d ended up here.

“Mick? What happened last night? Did we…?” you begin, unable to finish your sentence.

“Sleep together?” Mick finishes for you, “No … well, technically yes, but we didn’t have sex if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Then why are you in my bed … half naked…?” you ask him, eyebrow raised. Mick points to you and looking down, you realize you’re wearing nothing other than panties and Mick’s shirt. Mick’s slacks hang over the back of the chair near your bed, leaving him in only his boxers.

“You don’t remember,” Mick chuckles as he pushes himself up on the bed and leans back against the headboard, “Last night, you got pretty smashed and I thought it best to take you back to your room. Once we got to the elevator, you kissed me.”

“I - I vaguely remember that,” you admit, cheeks turning red as you realize how you’d thrown yourself at him.

“Well, I got you back to your room and you started taking your clothes off. Since you didn’t want to wear your own, I let you borrow mine. Then I helped you into bed,” Mick continues, “And when I was getting ready to leave, you asked me to stay. I couldn’t deny you, you’re very cute when you’re drunk.”

“I’m so sorry,” you tell him, “I don’t remember everything I said, but I’m sure I sounded like a complete idiot. If I forced myself on you or offended you in any way, I apologize.”

“No need,” Mick says, waving off your comment, “You were perfectly civil.” You highly doubted that. “Though you did make me a few offers that were very difficult to refuse,” he adds. Your cheeks burn with embarrassment, making Mick grin.

“Then why did you refuse them?” you ask timidly, playing with the hem of the shirt Mick had let you borrow.

“Because, as much as you tried to deny it, you were drunk,” Mick answers simply, “I wasn’t going to take advantage of you like that.”

“Wow, you are a gentleman,” you laugh.

“I try to be,” Mick shrugs.

“If I - um - if I were to make you the same offer again, what would you say?” you ask him, avoiding his gaze.

“You’d still want me?” Mick asks you, “Even when you’re sober?”

“I don’t have to be drunk to like you,” you tell him, “The alcohol just gave me a little extra bravery.”

“Honestly, I thought you hated me,” Mick says. Reaching out, he brushes his fingers against yours.

“I’m not fond of the operation you’re affiliated with,” you admit, “But I don’t hate you; I never did.” You intertwine your fingers with Mick’s and in one fluid motion, he moves to his knees. He pulls you closer and presses his lips to yours.

His lips distract you from the pounding in your head. Tilting your head to the side slightly, you part your lips, giving him access to your mouth. Mick’s tongue teases its way between your lips and begins exploring your mouth. Draping your arms over his shoulders, you move to straddle his lap. Mick’s hands fist in the shirt that covers your body, the thin material separating your skin from his.

“You have no idea how badly I want you,” Mick says, brushing your hair back behind your ear, “Hearing you say the things you said last night drove me crazy. I wasn’t sure if you meant them or if it was only the alcohol talking.”

“What exactly did I say?” you ask him.

“Well, for starters, you think I’m sexy,” Mick says with a teasing grin, “And you like my accent. You wanted to know what it would sound like when I whispered dirty things in your ear.” Leaning in, Mick presses kisses along your jaw and up to your ear, his stubble scratching lightly at your skin. “You also told me you wanted me to fuck you,” Mick whispers, his lips brushing your ear, “You wanted know what my cock would feel like when I moved inside you.”

Your cheeks feel like they’re on fire. “I didn’t really say that, did I?” you ask him, praying that he was only messing with you.

“Almost word for word,” Mick answers, “Though most of the things you said were slurred and some of your comments were incomprehensible.”

“I’m such an idiot,” you groan, making Mick laugh, “Why can’t I keep my big mouth shut?” Mick runs his knuckles along your cheekbone, his thumb tracing your lips.

“Would it make you feel better if I said something I’d be nervous to tell you?” Mick asks.

“Maybe a little,” you tell him.

“I’m … I’m in love with you,” Mick says, making your heart race, “You’re the reason I wanted to go on this hunt. You say you’re an idiot, but if you are, then so am I. I thought that hunting with you would allow me to prove myself to you and impress you somehow and, I don’t know, I had this whole plan of how things would go.”

“I guess I didn’t follow your plan,” you say with a crooked smile.

“No, you didn’t,” Mick chuckles, “I was going to fight the werewolf valiantly, perhaps even save you from it, and you would fall madly in love with me. It sounds stupid saying it out loud.” You laugh at the little plan he’d laid out.

“You didn’t need to do any of that,” you tell him, “I’m already in love with the dork who listens to podcasts on road trips.” Mick grins, pulling you in for another kiss.

Pulling your hands from Mick, you begin undoing the buttons of the shirt Mick had loaned you. Mick runs his knuckles down your throat and along your collarbone, exploring your skin as you expose your body. “Damn, you’re gorgeous,” Mick whispers.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” you answer teasingly. As you begin letting the material of Mick’s shirt slide from your body, Mick stops you.

“Leave it,” Mick insists, “I like the way I looks on you.” Mick fixes the shirt before letting his hand run down your chest. Cupping one of your breasts, he runs his thumb across your nipple, causing it to pebble. “I love you,” Mick repeats, more confident in himself this time.

“I love you too,” you tell him, cupping his cheek in your hand. He leans into your touch as you run your thumb along his cheekbone. Mick smiles as you say the words, prompting you to repeat them before leaning in and capturing his lips.

His hands explore your body, gently squeezing and caressing your skin. Mick takes his time with you. His lips move against yours and his tongue begs entrance to your mouth. Parting your lips, you easily grant him access, your tongue dancing with his.

Your core begins to ache. Squirming above him, you can feel the wetness pooling between your thighs. You wanted him, needed him, but you could tell Mick was in no hurry to speed things up. Honestly, you didn’t want him to. Just being in his arms, running your hands through his hair and down his body, kissing him with a passion you’d never felt for anyone else was enough for now.

Mick mumbles his love for you against your lips as he wraps his arms tighter around your body, his hands slipping beneath the material of your shirt. He pulls you right up against him as he deepens the kiss and you moan at the feeling of his arousal pressed against you. “Mick,” you whisper as you fist your hands into his hair.

“I want you, Love,” Mick replies, his forehead resting against yours.

“I want you too,” you tell him, “But, do you, um, do you have a condom.”

“I didn’t have one on me,” Mick answers, “I didn’t exactly expect for things to happen this way.”

“I’ll be right back,” you tell him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. You move from his lap and Mick seems reluctant to let you go. He stays on the bed, watching as you move to your hunting bag and begin rifling through it. Finding your box of condoms, you pull one from it and begin walking back towards the bed. “Don’t judge,” you warn him as you play with the edge of the package, “Hunts can be lonely and one night stands tend to be the cure.” Stopping at the edge of the bed, Mick wets his lips as you push down your panties, wiggling your hips teasingly.

“But this isn’t that,” Mick says almost timidly, “I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” He watches you, gauging your reaction as he pushes down his boxers and drops them to the floor. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as his hard cock springs free, a bead of precum glistening on his tip.

“Good,” you reply as you crawl onto the bed, “I don’t want that either.” Mick reaches out toward you, guiding you back to him.

“How did I get so lucky?” Mick asks as you kneel before him. You chuckle as his hand moves up to cup your cheek. “I mean it,” Mick says, his thumb running across your lips. Just as you’re about to respond, Mick slides his hand to the nape of your neck and pulls you in for a passionate kiss full of need. His hands grasp at you, desperately trying to pull you closer and you can’t find it in you to deny him.

Tearing the package open, you roll the condom over Mick’s length, causing him to groan against your lips. He groans your name as he guides you to straddle his lap. His hands fist into your shirt and tug, silently begging for you. “Mick,” you moan as his cock nestles into your slick folds. His hips instinctively rut against you, giving you both delicious friction.

His hand moves to your hip, guiding you as you rock your hips against him. Mick breaks the kiss and his lips trail to your ear. “I need you,” he tells you, his voice rough, “Need to feel you around me, need to see you come undone, to hear you moan my name.” The longing in his voice causes your walls to flutter.

Reaching down between the two of you, you take hold of his length and line him up with your entrance. Mick groans as you sink down onto him, taking him in to the hilt. You dig your fingertips into his shoulders as your walls stretch to accommodate his size. “Fuck, Mick,” you mutter, burying your face into the crook of his neck.

Mick’s hands splay across your back, holding you close as he gives you a moment to adjust to the feeling of having him inside you. He throbs and twitches as your walls stretch to accommodate him, the feeling causing your stomach to twist. One of his hands slides up to twist into your hair. Pulling away from you slightly, Mick brings your lips to his. You rock your hips against him and Mick groans into the kiss and you begin lifting and lowering yourself above him.

Mick thrusts up into you as you move, both of you falling into a steady rhythm. His tongue teases its way into your mouth, deepening the kiss as you move against one another. Loving the sounds you pull from his lips, you drag your nails along his scalp and down his back. One of Mick’s hands fists into the shirt you’re wearing, tugging in a silent plea for you to move faster. His other hand moves to cradle the nape of your neck, his fingers twisting into your hair.

Your breathing quickens as your pace picks up. Mick thrusts up to meet you each time you lower yourself onto him, pushing him deep inside you and driving you towards release. The kiss becomes sloppy as you lose yourself to the sensations Mick is creating within you. Each thrust has his cock sliding against your g-spot, sending you higher. Pressure builds within you as your stomach coils.

Digging your fingertips into his shoulders, you fight to hold on. Your walls tighten and flutter around him, making him gasp your name. Suddenly, Mick’s hands move to your thighs and he lifts you up. Turning you, he lays you back against the bed, your head against the pillows. You instinctively wrap your leg around his waist and pull him down against you, encouraging him to pick up the original pace. His thrusts remain long and slow, making you writhe beneath him.

Mick’s hand moves along your side and up your arm, fingertips barely brushing the shirt covering your skin. When he reaches your hand, he intertwines his fingers with yours and presses your hand back against the pillow beside your head. His other forearm is rested beside your head, his fingers twisting into your hair. “I love you,” Mick says, his lips brushing the shell of your ear. He presses kisses along your jaw before capturing your lips.

You hum against his lips as he twitches inside you. Your free hand drags down his back, fingertips digging into his skin. “Mick,” you moan, your back arching and your toes curling as the pressure in your stomach threatens to spill over. Mick hand squeezes yours tightly as he groans. His rhythm falters and with a few more thrusts, you find yourself tumbling over the edge.

“Mick!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him. You grasp at him and squeeze his hand as your orgasm rushes through you, flooding every inch of your body with pleasure. Mick’s body reacts to yours, his thrusts becoming erratic as he loses control.

“Y/N!” Mick shouts as he follows you over the edge. You press your heel against his ass, pulling him deep inside you as he spills himself into the condom. Each pulse of his cock sends an aftershock of pleasure to wash over you, your body shuddering from the feeling. Mick hips continue to rock, working you both through your highs.

Reaching up with your free hand, you cup Mick’s cheek, running your thumb along the stubble covered skin. “I love you,” you whisper as you melt back against the bed. Mick half collapses above you and you relish in the weight of him against you. He rests his forehead against yours as you both try to recover.

Mick’s lips meet yours as he stills, his cock still buried deep inside you. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” Mick whispers, making you smile.

“I really wish I hadn’t been drunk last night,” you tell him. Mick chuckles as he brushes your hair behind your ear. Leaning down, he presses kisses to your neck. You tilt your head to the side in order to give him better access, and as you do, you notice the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock. “Shit, Mick, you need to go,” you tell him, pushing him back.

“What’s wrong?” Mick asks you, eyebrows knit in confusion. He looked hurt and you could tell he didn’t want to leave you like this.

“My brothers will come looking for me soon and if they find you here, they’re likely to kill you,” you tell him, “And maybe me too.”

“That doesn’t sound good for either of us,” Mick admits. Slowly, he pulls himself from you, leaving you achingly empty. Mick rolls to your side and moves to sit at the edge of the bed, discarding the condom before reaching for his clothing. Moving to your knees, you kneel behind him, running your hands up his back.

“I love you,” you tell him, kissing the spot behind his ear.

“I love you too,” Mick says, taking your hand in his and squeezing.

“If I promise not to get drunk again, can I expect to see you here tonight?” you ask him, placing kisses across his shoulder.

“You can count on it,” Mick answers with a grin. Standing from the bed, he turns to face you and wraps you up in his arms. “And I’ll stay all night,” he adds. You smile before capturing his lips. Mick pulls away slowly and you watch as he dresses himself. He pulls his slacks up before pointing to you. “If you want me to leave, I’m going to need my shirt back, Love,” Mick points out with a smile.

“Sorry,” you tell him as you begin pulling the shirt from your body. You hold it out to him and Mick takes the clothing, quickly pulling it on.

“You are gorgeous,” Mick tells you as his eyes rake over your naked body. He buttons the wrinkled shirt, save for the top two buttons, and tucks the material into his pants. “I’ll see you at breakfast?” Mick asks, as he grabs his blazer and drapes it over his index finger, swinging it over his shoulder.

“I’ll see you then,” you confirm. Mick kisses you one last time before heading to the door. Lying back down on the bed, you can’t help but smile as you watch him go.


End file.
